Perfect Distraction
by DeansDevil
Summary: "I must admit I haven't been on good form tonight, but that's only because you've been distracting me." MadHook


**A/N: This is my first time ever writing a m/m fic, I hope I didn't do too badly. I know Hook and Jefferson have never actually met on the show but I just think they would be really hot together. **

**Anyway on with the fic.**

Jefferson sat in the corner booth in Granny's watching the pirate flirt with anyone who paid him attention, did he honestly think he could get someone to willingly spend the night with him after the whole Cora fiasco? _He must be madder than me_ He thought, as he smirked against the rim of his tea cup.

Hook's eyes met the Hatters from across the diner, and soon he had abandoned his casual persuit of who he assumed was one of Cinderella's step-sisters and made his way over to the occupied corner booth.

"See something you like, love?" Killian asked, as he slid into the vacant seat opposite Jefferson.

"I was just admiring your technique with the ladies, I must say you was doing a fine job." Jefferson sarcastically replied.

Killian chuckled as he leant further over the table. "I must admit I haven't been on good form tonight, but that's only because you've been distracting me." He whispered seductively.

Jefferson swallowed loudly, as he tried to form a witty reply to the pirates last statement. He failed miserably as he felt his cheeks redden, and his stomach flutter. _Get a grip Jefferson, he's just trying to get a rise out of you_ He thought as he stared dumbly at the handsome man sitting across from him.

"What's the matter love, never been complimented by a devilishly handsome pirate captain before?" Hook smirked as he ran his fingers over the back of Jefferson's hand.

Jefferson could feel the skin on his hand tingle where Hook had just touched, the butterflies in his stomach growing bigger and flapping harder by the second.

"What do you want, Hook?" His voice quivered as he asked.

The pirates smile reminded him of a predator about to catch his prey, Hook's next words confirmed his suspicions.

"I want you writhing underneath me as I slowly drag my cock in and out of you, I want to hear you scream my name. I want to mark every inch of your skin so people know who you belong to, so they know you're mine."

Jefferson gasped, he didn't know what shocked him more, Hook's words or the fact that they had his trousers tightening in response.

He should be disgusted by the pirate, he should leave and head back to his sucluded mansion in the woods, _Where no one could hear our screams_ he thought.

"Well what do you say love, shall we get out of here and head to some place more... private?"

Feeling his cheeks burn hotter Jefferson nodded, and made to stand, pulling his coat around him to hide his obvious arousal.

The drive back to Jefferson's was like torture, Hook's hook brushing against his thigh, along the inside seam of his trousers and travelling up to places a hook should never go.

Once they both reached the porch Jefferson found himself pinned to his front door, Hook's mouth roughly moving against his, the pirates teeth tugging on his bottom lip, his tongue demanding access, which he eagerly granted.

Feeling behind him Jefferson opened the door and they both stumbled inside, mouths still attached and hands and hook fumbling each others clothes off as they made their way to the bedroom.

Jefferson let out a small squeak as he fell backwards onto his bed, giggling quietly to himself as he pulled Hook down on top of him. Their explorations of each others mouths continued as Jefferson slowly slipped his hand down Hook's chest, fingers trailing through the pirates chest hair and finally taking a firm grip of his cock.

Hook groaned into the Hatters mouth, as his hips bucked in his hand.

Jefferson began stroking Hook slowly, teasing him, swirling his fingers lightly over the head gathering the precum on his fingers before sliding back down to the base.

"That's it love, just like that." Hook moaned as he started placing kisses down the Hatters jaw to his neck. "Gods you're amazing... I wonder what else you're good at?"

Jefferson pulled his hand from Hook's cock, smirking when the pirate groaned in frustration, he flipped the pirate onto his back and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down his chest.

"How about I show you what I'm good at..." He murmured before taking Hook's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sliding further down.

Hook's fingers tangled in his hair, his hips thrusting lightly, Jefferson knew he was holding back. Pulling off of him Jefferson waited until he was looking him in the eye, before he said. "Fuck my mouth."

Hook didn't have to be told twice, before he had his cock buried deep in the Hatters throat, holding his head steady with a tight grip on his hair.

Jefferson swallowed around him and Hook let out a string of curses, soon Hook was thrusting at a fast pace, watching in awe as Jefferson's eyes watered and his face grew redder.

Screwing his eyes shut Hook groaned, "God I want to cum in your mouth, I want you to swallow every last drop I give you... are you going to do that? Be a good boy and swallow my seed..."

Jefferson's moans vibrated through Hook and with one final thrust he was cumming in the Hatters mouth.

A few seconds ticked by, the only sound was Hook's heavy breathing as he came down from his orgasm.

"Bloody hell, you are good at that." He panted.

Jefferson chuckled as he laid beside the pirate, his hand moving down to his neglected cock.

"Ah, ah, ah love, I believe that's my job and I don't think I want you to come until I'm inside you."

Jefferson's breath hitched at his words, his hand ceasing to move any further in it's destination south.

"Now unless you have some oil we could use, this is gonna be rather uncomfortable for both of us."

Hook murmured as he moved to lean over Jefferson and began tracing lazy kisses along his jaw.

"Lube... in the draw." He moaned, pointing to the draw beside the bed.

Hook leaned over and grabbed the small bottle, holding it out to Jefferson before speaking.

"Little help here love."

Jefferson opened the bottle and squirted some of it's contents onto the pirates waiting fingers.

His muscles tensed as Hooks wet fingers brushed his entrance, "Relax love," he whispered as his tongue lazily traced patterns across his collar bone. He carefully eased one finger inside, before slowly easing it back out. "That's not so bad is it?"

After a few minutes Hook added another finger and began scissoring them, stretching Jefferson. While he writhed beneath him, moans of pleasure dripping sinfully from his mouth.

Jefferson groaned at the loss of Hooks fingers, but in no time his breath was hitching as Hook lined up and began to gently push his way inside him. He could feel his muscles stretching wider than what theu did with the fingers, and an intense burning, but his mind was filled with Hooks whispered words as the pirate finally bottomed out.

"Gods you're so tight love, feel so much better than any womans cunt." Hooks breathed, as he started to move inside the Hatter.

The pain soon gave way to intense pleasure, as their pace increased and their sweat slick bodies moved together, Jefferson moaning now with every thrust of Hooks hips.

"Hook, I'm so close." He moaned.

"That's not my name love, call me Killian." The pirate panted into his neck.

Jefferson could feel his orgasm building, he was perched right on the edge, all he needed was a slight push and he got it in the form of Hooks teeth biting down over the jagged scar on his neck.

With his muscles clenching around Hook his own release spilling between them, Jefferson shouted Hooks real name into the room.

He came back to himself when he felt Hook slip out of him and move to lay beside him, "That was..." he breathed. "Bloody amazing, earth shattering, the best you ever had? I can keep going if you'd like." Hook smirked, as he pulled Jefferson closer.

"I think I'll go with all of the above." Jefferson laughed, "And trust me when I say, that will be happening again."

Hook chucked as he nuzzled Jefferson's hair. "As you wish love, as you wish."

**Review? :)**


End file.
